Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Galand (ガラン, Garan) also known as Galand the Truth (真実のガラン, Shinjitsu no Garan) is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free by Hendrickson. Galan is a tall and slender humanoid, towering over many of the Holy Knights and the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins (aside from Diane). Unlike the other Ten Commandments, Galan is covered from head to toe with armor with a helmet somewhat similar to Golgius'. His knee caps are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. However, it is suggested that Galan is in fact the armor itself as the mouth piece is fully functional as his own mouth. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Galand "The Truth" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ (991 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Truth" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and stamina, can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (via forming a wings), Regeneration (Low-Mid), can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation, Aura, shock waves, Absorption, can petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him, Aura/Energy Sensor Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (Completely overpowered Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader and destroyed a decent part of Kamelot by just swing his spear) | Large Mountain level (Also, his commandment ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (via this Calculation) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ Durability: Likely Large Mountain level via scaling (took hits from Base Meliodas after receiving his original power) | Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range, can jump on hundreds of miles instantly Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. His Commandment only works on people that know they are lying in his presence; it can also work on himself, petrifying him if he breaks an oath (as he did with Escanor). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Galan is demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Galan and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. '-Soul Extraction and Absorption:' As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. His power level has been measured at 26,000 in his depleted state, a magnitude far greater than most of the Seven Deadly Sins. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Galan with the commandment of Truth (真実, Shinjitsu). This decree determines that any who tell a lie in Galan's presence will be turned to stone. File:The Truth-0.png|When Someone tell a lie in front of Galan File:The Truth 2-0.png|They become Stone Abilities '-Critical Over' (臨界突破, Rinkai Toppa; ''literally meaning "'Critical Breakthrough'"): Galan's innate power. Activating it heightens his physical strength to its utmost limit. He is able to maintain this strength until his magic is exhausted, causing him to bulk up in size and raising his power level to 40,000. File:Critical Over.png|When Galan activates '''Critical Over' File:Critical Over 2.png|His power level rises up to 40.000 File:Critical Over 3.png|Granting him File:Critical Over 4.png|A monstrous force '-Shock waves:' With one stroke of his weapon Galan is able to demolish several blocks '-Overpower' (威圧, Iatsu): Galan creates his larger projection, exerting pressure on the enemy, comparable with the mountain. Similar to Slader's, but much stronger. '-Jumping:' Can jump on hundreds of miles instantly Weapons '-Halbard' (ハルバード, Harubādo): Galand wields a large double sided spear in combat. One end resembles a harpoon, while the opposite end is shaped like an axe blade. He is deftly skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. * Zanbarazan (惨散斬; literally meaning "Wretched Scatter Strike"): Galan launches himself high into the air before piercing the ground with a succession of deadly strikes delivered with his spear. The force of the attack shatters the ground beneath him, causing wide spread devastation to the surrounding area. File:Zanbarazan.png File:Zanbarazan 2.png * Bunzaradan (紊粗断; literally meaning "Chaotic Judgement"): Whirling his spear around himself at an incredible speed, Galan rains down an explosive gale of slashes on his opponent. Debris is sent flying amid the destruction. * Bassari (伐裟利; literally meaning "Critical Strike"): Galan delivers a decisive slash to the enemy with his spear. The power of the slash cleaves the ground beneath in two, splitting the surrounding countryside. File:Bassari.png File:Bassari 2.png|Bassari's Shock wave Key: Base | With Critical Over Note: This Galand is not to be confused with Galactus, whose original name is Galan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7